Lost Child
by soccergirl56
Summary: Rima never thought anyone could help her after her mother died in a car accident. She was never prepared for the reality of things to set in. Will she ever be able to break free from this binding fate? Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Shugo Chara fanfic. I hope you enjoy this story! I really really do hope so! ^.^ **

Today is my favorite day of the week. It is Friday, the day when we get to go home and not worry about school the next day.

Everyone in the school was counting down the seconds to the release of being chained to their desks. 5……. I was putting my books in my book bag……4……..3……..I put my book bag on my back…..2…………I was getting myself ready to dash out of the classroom……..1……….RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

There was the bell and I was already out of my seat and heading to the royal garden. Tadase, Amu, Yaya, and Nagihiko were already there. "Hey, guys!" I said.

"Hi, Marshiro-san! We were just about to discuss the problem about the teachers giving out homework on the weekends," Tadase said. I groaned suddenly remembering I had homework. Thanks, Tadase for reminding me. NOT!

"What's the matter rima? Oh does this discussion apply to you also?" Nagihiko asked, "Well, I guess I'm the only one who does their homework during class when the teacher hands it out."

"Thanks for the info, Nagihiko" I practically hissed out his name. I gave him one of my death glares. He is very annoying, especially when he has to state something smart in every sentence he says! I sighed. Well, we can't change that now can we? I mean, its kina cool to be smart and all but its annoying when a certain person rubs it in your face.

"Rima-tan, rima-tan! Yaya got cookies and cake for this meeting! Here you go, here you go!" Yaya practically yelled out.

"Um……no thank you. I dnt want any cake." I said.

"Yay! Yaya gets more cake!"

"Now, now Yaya. Haven't you eaten enough already?" Nagihiko asked.

"NO" Yaya snapped. Nagihiko, Tadase and I sweat dropped.

"OK, OK! Guys we need to finish this meeting! I have to get home early because mom and dad want me to babysit Ami! Tadase please continue!" Amu yelled. Nagihiko, Tasase, and I double sweat dropped.

"O……..k……, continuing on with our meeting" Tadase started saying. I zoned out for the rest of the meeting. How did I know that I zoned out? Well, at the end of the meeting Nagihiko called my name out like 100 times and he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hello earth to Rima!" Nagihiko said.

"Ahhhhh----oooofffff!" I sreamed because his hand was in front of my face and my chair fell backwards. "Owwww that hurt!" Nagihiko chuckled. "What are you laughing about? I could have gotten a concussion!" I yelled.

"Oh, Rima, Rima, Rima, you are just too funny!" now Nagihiko's chuckling became a full blown laughter. I scowled at him. Oooooohhhh it's on Nagihiko! It's on!

"Hey, Nagihiko. What time is it?" I asked. I wanted to know how much time I had to make my payback. Nagihiko stopped laughing for a minute and looked at his watch.

"Its 6 o'clock, why?" he asked. Oh, crap! Did he say 6 o'clock? I'm soooooo dead when I get home. I got up quickly and gathered my stuff. "What's, wrong Rima?" he asked worried. I wondered if he noticed my distress.

"I gotta get home quickly!" I said. I gave me that are-you-sure-because-I'm-worried-about-you look.

"Is there something wrong Rima?" he asked slowly. Oh, shut up I have to get going before I get it at home!

"Oh stop worrying over nothing! I just had to b home before 5:30 everyday, but today I'm late and I'm probably not gonna get away with it" I answered. He gave me a suspicious look before I ran out of the royal garden.

I slowly walked back home because now it didn't matter anymore. I was in trouble anyways. Kusukusu came out with a you're-so-dead look on her face. "Awwww come on Kusukusu. Even you think I'm not gonna stand a chance huh?"

"Rima-chan! You should have been looking at the time! Your dad is going to kill you!" she said. She was as scared as I was. I sighed. Ever since my mom died 4 years ago nothing has been the same. Everything came at me 120mph! Life was hard! No one needed to know what I go through everyday just so I can have a roof to live under. No one would understand.

I reached my house and slowly turned the doorknob. 'Welcome to hell' I thought. I carefully step into my house. Then, BANG! I felt a really hard thing hit my head. "Where were you, you worthless girl!" _HE _said, "What did I say about being home late!!" he started kicking me and hitting me with his baseball bat that I was pretty sure he it me in the head with. When he was finished he yelled "I'm going out! This mess better be cleaned when I get back!" I heard the door slam shut. I was hurting every where.

I cleaned the mess up in record time. I struggled to get upstairs to the bathroom, but I managed to make it. I took a look at myself in the mirror. Now, by just taking one look at myself, I was glad there was no school tomorrow. I was bleeding everywhere and there were bruises forming on my face and on the rest of my body. How the hell am I supposed to hide these from the guardians, especially when one guy in particular was very observant? I groaned. I hate Nagihiko for being so observant. He almost found out about this numerous times. But, as always, I had an excuse ready for him just in case.

My cell phone rang. Yes, I had a cell phone and a computer. They were given to me before my mother died. _HE_ never took them away from me. I really don't know why. Anyways, my phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I asked. I forgot to check the caller id.

"Hi Rima! What happened when you got home?" a familiar masculine voice asked.

"Oh, Nagihiko? How did u get my number? And that's none of your business!" I whispered harshly.

"I asked Amu for your number and why not?" he pressed on.

"Fine, if you have to know, I got grounded for the weekend," I answered.

"Sorry, was that my fault for not waking you up earlier? I didn't know you'd get in trouble for being late." He rambled on.

"It's ok. Hey, I gotta go because I wanna take a nap. You woke me up from it earlier." I said desperate to get rid of him.

"Ok, bye Rima, and I'm sorry again!" he said. Probably just to annoy me.

"Bye" I said quickly and I hung up. I sighed. I bandaged my body up yet again. No, this isn't the first time. The first time wasn't as brutal as it is right now. It was the day after my mother died in that accident.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_(Rima was 10)_

_It was a rainy day and my mom is driving her car. She is happy and all smiles. Then, she ran a red light and before I could react, another car ran into ours and our car skidded across the intersection crashing, yet again, into another car. I was lucky to only get away with a few scratches. But, the crash was too severe on my mother. She was battered up and she had to be put on the breathing machine. She said her last words to me, "Be strong!" she said and she slipped into a coma and died an hour after that. I was crying rivers out of my eyes._

"_Mommy!" I cried. Kusukusu was trying to cheer me up. Then, my dad came to the hospital just so they could tell them that his wife had already passed away. On the drive home, he stopped at a liquor store and bought some wine. When we got home I went to my room and cried. _

_An hour later, my dad called out to me, "Rima, come downstairs!" I got out of bed and slowly went downstairs. He looked at me with evil eyes. "Stop that bawling! You killed her! You killed your mother! Now u will pay!" he yelled. I screamed. He started hitting and kicking me until he got bored with it. "I'm going out, and this better be cleaned when I get back!" he slammed the door shut. I cried for what seemed like forever. Then, I realized things weren't gonna get any better. I stopped crying. I vowed to myself that I will never cry again. At that moment, I realized, no one can help me now. I haven't shed a tear since._

_**BACK FROM FLASHBACK**_

I lay on my bed wincing at the stabbing pain going throughout my body, and a slowly drift on to sleep.

**Ok, everyone! Here's my first chapter of this story! I do plan on continuing it. Hmmm……I just have a feeling that I'm going to surprise myself with this story. See you in chapter 2! **

**Please review for me. Reviews are inspiration!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I finally finished this chapter! Yay me! I've been totally inspired by this story that I know it's gonna take a while to finish. I vow to all my heart that I will continue this fanfic and finish it! Thanks for the two people who reviewed! Like I said, reviews are inspiration! ^.^**

----------------------------

I woke up Monday morning, two days after my last beating. I got out of bed to look in the mirror to see how bad the damage was. I still had the bruises on my face but not as bad. All I had to do is cover them with makeup and I was good for a whole day. I got dressed for school. I dressed in the Seiyo high school uniform. It had a green skirt and a white shirt with a green tie and a black jacket. I was glad there was a jacket because my arms were battered up. I packed my book bag and I walked out the door. I breathed in the fresh air, well not fresh since its Tokyo. I started my mile walk to school.

30 minutes later

I arrived at school to see Ikuto and Amu at it again.

"Hey, Ikuto! You do know that someone can call the police on you for just being here, right?" I smirked. He looked at me and knew what I meant by that. I was gonna be the one who called the police and I was giving him a fair warning.

"Alright, alright! I'll leave! See ya later Amu!" he said. He chara changed with Yoru and jumped on the roof and ran away. Amu gave me a disbelieving look.

"Why did you do that, Rima?!" Amu scolded. I smiled the sweetest smile I could muster.

"Because, I was bored" I answered in a sugar-coated voice. Amu glared at me.

"Yeah, right." She finally said. We walked together to class and we sat down in our seats. I sat near the back and next to, wait for it, Nagihiko. NAGIHIKO! Arrgh! I have the worst of luck! As I was battling myself, he looked at me funny. That meant that either I was acting weird to him or he saw something that I didn't want him to see. DING DING DING! He saw something I didn't want him or anyone to see, or notice.

"Why are you looking at me," I hissed. I immediately regretted it because then he grabbed my face.

"Are you wearing makeup?" he asked. I was racking my brain for an excuse.

"Um…..I wear makeup everyday" I answered.

"But, today you have too much on," he pressed. Ok that was it! I had to get him to stop!

"Get your hands off me! Don't touch me!" I yelled. The whole class looked at us. Nagihiko sweat dropped. There that should do it. He didn't look at me for the rest of the class, or the school day in that matter.

That afternoon, in the royal garden, Yaya was acting as annoying as ever; Amu was worrying about what Ikuto was going to do to her on her way home; Tadase and Nagihiko were talking about x-eggs; and I, I didn't know what I was doing. I sighed. This is going to be a loooooong meeting. Nagihiko noticed that I was bored and asked if I wanted to join in on the conversation. I refused, just in case he wanted to talk about my makeup.

I looked at the time. It was 5:00. "Ok guys! I gotta get home," I said. I started gathering my stuff. Nagihiko sent a worried glance my way. If I didn't know better, I would think he knew about my father. But, I knew, and I have known, not to ask people if they know because that would raise their suspicion. I put my stuff on my back and headed out of the royal garden to go to my hell on earth. I sighed.

30 minutes later, yet again

I turned the corner to where my house was. I held in my breath. I looked in the driveway and saw that there was no car. "Phew" I let my breath out. I walked into my house and got started on dinner. _HE_ would get mad at me for not making him his dinner. After I finished his dinner and ate mine, I went upstairs to my room to avoid my father. If I was in my room before he came home, then I was safe from a beating that night. I logged on to my computer (**A/N: yes she has a computer and a cell phone)** and opened up my AOL account. An IM message appeared from some anonymous person.

RIRILOL (Rima): who are you?

ANON123: who are you?

RIRILOL: fine then, what do you want from me?

ANON123: I want to make an internet friend.

RIRILOL: ok, fine. But were not meeting each other anywhere.

ANON123: *laughing* no, no, I don't mean any threat.

RIRILOL: -.-

ANON123: ok, hey you can talk to me whenever you want. You know, just to vent. I swear I don't know you, but I want to become useful. ^.^

RIRILOL: ……………….. Um, ok. But no telling anyone about these convos, ok?

ANON123: my lips are sealed.

Before I know it, I ended up telling this guy my whole life's story. I don't know how or why I thought I could trust him, but I just needed to tell someone, even if I don't know this guy. When I finished telling him, I could tell that he was speechless. I just hope that I didn't know this guy or he didn't know me. I would be in a real screw up if it happened to be like that. Oh, well. The damage was already done. He and I logged off and I went to bed for the next day.

I woke up the next morning with a feeling that today was going to surprise me. I got up and routinely looked at myself in the mirror. The bruises on my face were fading a little bit more and my arms and body were healing quickly. Today was going to be a good day. I dabbed a little makeup on my bruises on my face. I dressed myself in the usual Seiyo uniform, and headed out the door.

I got to school faster today than I did yesterday, for some reason that scared me, and sat in my assigned seat. I guess talking to my new internet friend really helped, then. I smiled at that thought. I just hoped he wouldn't call the police or something. That would sooooo totally suck! Anyways, as I sat down, Nagihiko walked in. I was putting the things I needed for the day into my desk. He sat down at the desk next to mine. For once, he didn't say anything not even a smart remark. I wondered if he was ok. I brushed it off and continued to do my daily morning routine.

The teacher, clumsy-sensei as I called him, walked in and did one of his old fashioned trips. Papers were flying everywhere while he said, "oops!" I never laughed at this. For some reason, it wasn't funny. I looked over to Nagihiko. He wasn't giggling like he usually does everyday. That's when I knew that there was something wrong, terribly wrong.

"Nagihiko, what's wrong?" I asked. I was still asking myself why I even care.

"Huh? What? Oh, hi Rima!" he said all too quickly. What the hell was he pondering over! I wanna know!

"I just asked what's wrong," I repeated. Come on! Answer the question so I can get on with my day! He just stared at me with a blank face. "Nagihiko?" I asked. Why was I worried about him? He just raised his hand and the teacher called on him.

"Sensei, may I go to the restroom," he asked. I looked at him funny. What's wrong with him?

"Um……..sure Nagihiko, you can go," clumsy-sensei approved. Nagihiko slowly got up and stalked his way out of the classroom. Now, if I wasn't worried before, I was really worried now. I wonder what he's so sad or mad about. It was hard, but I managed to shrug it off.

That afternoon, at the royal garden, he suddenly turned to himself again. I let out a breath, relived that he could recover from whatever was plaguing him. He was laughing and talking to everyone. I sat down in my chair. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey, Rima!" he said enthusiastically. I smiled, now that I knew he was ok. But there were still two questions that she couldn't answer but she really wanted an answer to.

What was Nagihiko so sad about?

Why did I even care?

I wondered about these two questions on my long walk home. If I could answer them, then what would that mean? Would it be a good thing or a bad thing? I'd never know until they were answered, which I highly doubt they would.

**The end of this chapter! Yay! Anyways, remember what I said, reviews are inspiration. Inspiration=story. So no reviews, no story. Got it? ^.^**

**~Ash-chan~**

**Press the green button, you know you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi y'all! I'm back from an agonizing week of no updates! I tried to get this typed and ready earlier last week but then highschool got in the way! GRRRRR! Highschool! Thanks for those of y'all who cared to leave reviews! Those are highly appreciated! Anyways, I hope y'all like this chapter of Lost Child!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! (sry the last two chappies didn't have disclaimers!)**

I got home that afternoon and I walked into my room. I just finished cooking my dad dinner so he would not beat me up today. I looked around. There was a lot of dirty clothes on the floor and my bed was messy. I smiled. I loved my room; it was the only safe place in the world to me. I walked over to my computer and saw that I had someone trying to chat with me. I logged in to see that it was ANON123. I was happy. Now I had someone to talk to.

ANON123: hi, RIRILOL!

RIRILOL: hi, ANON123

ANON123: um……well…….you know what you told me……….

RIRILOL: YOU DIDN'T CALL THE POLICE DID YOU?!

ANON123: no I didn't. I didn't tell anyone. I just want to let you know that if you need someone to talk to I'll be here.

RIRILOL: really? *tears up* THANKS!!!!!!!

ANON123: ^_^' um sure thing. 

RIRILOL: *smiles* dnt worry too much. I'm safe tonight. I got home on time and I cooked his dinner before he got home. 

ANON123: *lets out a breath* phew! You took a load off me, good luck!

RIRILOL: thanks, I guess I'll need it tomorrow.

I felt very satisfied when we both logged off. ANON123 was a mystery waiting to be solved. I lay on my bed and closed my eyes. This might be fun. I wondered what ANON123 looked like. A slight smile played on my lips. Then, I fell asleep.

I woke up to the screeching of my alarm clock. Graaaahhhhh! Boy, did I hate that alarm clock! I reluctantly got out of bed and I got dressed in the usual red skirt with a white shirt and a black jacket. But I had a weird sensation that today wasn't going to be normal. I looked in the mirror. All hints of any bruise on my face was gone! YAY! I don't have to wear makeup today! I gathered my school bag and skipped outside to start my 30 minute walk to school.

_**30 MINUTES LATER**_

I got to school to sit in my seat next to Nagihiko. He was looking better today. I wonder what he was worried about yesterday. Oh well, he's better now.

"Hi Rima!" Nagihiko greeted me enthusiastically. He had that what-a-beautiful-day look on his face. It was kina funny. I giggled a little at that thought. Nagihiko gave me a questioning look.

"Oh, no, its nothing," I said trying to stifle back another giggle. At that moment, Clumsy-sensei came into the classroom.

"Ok, class! Lets get out our math boo-"he cut off because he had tripped, earning laughter from the students. Nagihiko did his usual giggling. That was good…….wait! Since when did I care? Stop caring Rima!

_**THAT AFTERNOON**_

We were in the royal garden planning the stupid spring fling. Did I mention I hated dances? It's not the dance itself but it's the fact that I can't dance whatsoever! I can't even think about dancing! Tadase was like "we should have a place to put people who can't dance so they won't injure the other people." What the hell was he saying! He wants to put me with the other outcasts! No way! Shut up Tadase! Well, I didn't say any of this out loud but it'd be great if I did. UUUGGGGHHHHH! Just get this over with already!

"Hey guys," Amu said, "do you want to go to the mall with me this afternoon?" Thank you, Amu for getting us off that treacherous subject of the dance.

"YEA!" Yaya, Tadase, and, Nagihiko said in a unison. They all stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Rima, can you come to the mall with us?" Amu restated. The mall? CRAP! I can't go!

"Um……no I don't want to go." I replied.

"Awwwww………..why not?" Amu pressed.

"Um…….well……my parents won't let me……… and I have to be home early today." I half lied. My dad would do more than not let me go.

"Call them then!" Amu said. She was giving me the puppy dog face. Only she knows what that face does to me. Then, I looked over to Tadase and Yaya. They were looking around absentmindly. They weren't going to be any help. I, then, looked over to Nagihiko who was watching Amu manipulate me. I sighed. He wasn't going to help either. I slowly looked over to my doom.

"Ok, fine! I'll come, but I'm not calling my parents." I gave in. Nagihiko stared at me.

"Why aren't you going to call your parents? Wouldn't they get worried?" He asked.

"Um……..no I don't think so." I replied. My dad probably wouldn't give a crap if I got hurt or if I was dead. But, I think that when I get home I'm going to get the beating of my life. I sigh once again. **(A/N: yes she sighs a lot in this story, don't ask me why, though)**

_**THE MALL; MY DOOM!**_

Oh, no. its 5: 30 right now! Ugh! People just don't know how much it's gonna hurt when I get home. Oh well, just put a happy face on so they wont get suspicious. I started to smile but it must have been weird because Nagihiko gave me 'that' face. 'That' face is when he looks at you suspiciously with one of his eyebrows raised and he has that confused look going on. I inwardly groaned. Today is gonna be fun. **(Yea right, Rima!)**

"Hey! Where do you wanna go first?" Amu asked everyone.

"Sports Store!"

"Candy Shop!"

"Royal Palace!" **(A/N: IDK if there is a store even named that)**

I stared, along with Amu, at the three of them. How the hell do they expect us to do all the shops at once? I'm interested in knowing who and where Amu chooses first.

"Um………lets go to Victoria's Secret!" Amu said. NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING IN THERE! Curse you, Amu!

"Um……..you guys go ahead, I think I'd rather go to the sports store" Nagihiko said as quickly as Amu finished her sentence.

"I'LL GO WITH YOU, AMU!" Yaya basically screamed.

"I guess ill wait outside for you two," Tadase said.

They all waited for me to say what I wanted to do. "I guess I'll go with Nagihiko to the sports store." As I finished that sentence, I regretted it immediately.

"RIMA! YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE SPORTS!" Yaya and Amu gasped at the same time.

"Oh well, I just don't want to go with you guys to the most revolting store on the face of the earth!" I said as I started heading to the sports store. They all looked at me disbelievingly. I had my reasons and I didn't want them finding out those reasons.

After that little conflict, Nagihiko and I finally made our way to our destination. Nagihiko's eyes shined like shiny amber orbs as the scanned the store's contents. Oh, crap. Why did I feel like he's going to character change out of nowhere? I heard a soft ping and looked over at him. He had the headphones on and was about to go crazy.

"YAHOOOO!!!!!! COME ON RIMA! LET'S GO PLAY BASKETBALL!" Nagihiko yelled happily. I on the other hand was wallowing in my own depressing aura. Why basketball?! He grabbed my hand and started towing me to the basketball hoop in the middle of the store.

"NAGIHIKO" I hissed, "what the hell do you think you are doing!" I had to get him to reverse the character change! How was I to do that? Well, crap, I DON'T KNOW! Nagihiko was making every basket he shot at. "Rhythm, stop doing this to Nagihiko! Everyone is staring!" I pleaded.

"Nope, this is fun!" Nagihiko/Rhythm said. I had the perfect plan. Rhythm would fall right into this trap unlike Nagihiko would. I started to fake cry.

"*sniff, sniff* Rhythm, would you please stop this!" I cried.

"Whoa, whoa, don't cry Rima! Ok, I'll stop!" Then the headphones went away. HA HA SUCKER! :-P I can't believe that actually worked.

"Huh? What?" Nagihiko asked as he came to his senses.

"Don't ask" I said, "lets just get out of here before rhythm does another character change on you." He gave a murderous look to rhythm.

"Rhythm! What did I say about character changing with me without my permission!?" Nagihiko scolded. I couldn't help but to laugh at this. Wow, that sure was interesting! "I'm sorry, Rima!" Nagihiko apologized.

"No, No, its ok, that was pretty hectic yet fun!" I said. Then, I looked at my wrist watch and wished I hadn't. It was 8:00! I have to get home. I meant to leave at 7 so that I wouldn't get it that bad, but now, it would be worse than ever if I didn't get myself home right this second. "I have to go! Nagihiko, tell Amu that I had to get home!" I rushed. Nagihiko, then, grabbed me by the waist and whispered into my ear. I blushed and got out of his grip and ran for my dear life.

Nagihiko whispered, "Good luck, I'm sure you'll need it."

_**30 MINUTES LATER**_

I approached the house slowly. I breathed in and out. My dad's car was parked I the driveway. There is a 15% chance that I'll get out of this without a beating. I let my last deep breath out as I opened the door and carefully walked in. Then, before I could blink I could feel something as cold as a stone hit me. "WHERE WERE YOU, BITCH? I CAME HOME AND THERE WAS NO DINNER! I SHALL PUNISH YOU UNTIL YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON!" _HE_ said. He kept going and I thought it would never end. Then he did something that he hasn't done before. He went to the kitchen and got out the sharpest knife he could find. My heart stopped when I realized what was going to happen to me next. He striked the knife in my direction and it hit my arm. I screamed. I didn't imagine that it would hurt this bad! He did this for 10 minutes until he got bored. "Clean up this mess, you piece of shit!" he grabbed his coat and went out the door. I heard his car start and he left. He left me sprawled on the floor in my own blood. I didn't shed a tear during this whole thing but I did feel like crying. I slowly got up and limped my way up the stairs. What was that I was saying about it going to hurt worse than usual? I should have thought positive thoughts. I tried this now. Not one thing positive came into my head. I made it into the bathroom and took a long, painful shower.

When I got out of the shower, I noticed that there was someone in the chatroom on my computer.

ANON123: Hey!

I looked at this message. I thought about what I was going to say. And I typed it.

RIRILOL: hi. My dad got me this time. It hurts but I guess I can take the pain.

ANON123: OMG! What did he do this time?

RIRILOL: he pulled a knife on me. It hurts like crap.

I didn't know why I was telling this person this info, but I needed someone to talk to, other than Kusukusu.

ANON123:0.0 are u sure you don't want me to call the police?

RIRILOL:NOOOOOOOO! DON'T U DARE!

ANON123: -.-' ok………. But please do tell me if u want me to.

RIRILOL: ok, thanks! I'm glad u were here because I really needed someone to talk to!

ANON123: ur welcome! And good luck, I'm sure u'll need it!

RIRILOL:  BYE~

I logged off my computer and laid on my bed. Then, I realized something. ANON123 said something that Nagihiko last said to me! I started to freak out over this thought and then I just labeled it 'just a coincidence'. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Five going on six pages! A new record! How'd y'all like it? Was it awesome or horrible? I really wanna know! Also I'm going to randomly list things that I hate because I need to get that off my chest!**

**Things I hate:**

**I hate that my high school ran out of math 1 and math 2 books and I have to use the online book while almost everyone else in my class has a book.**

**I hate that I can't update every day like some of y'all who always has the free time to do so.**

**I hate the book 'A Separate Peace' because we've been talking about it all frickin' week long!**

**I hate homework! (My literature teacher gives out the most hw!)**

**I hate that none of my best of best friends are in any of my classes!**

**I hate episode 95 for being Rima/Yaya!**

**I hate Tadagay!**

**There! I got the stuff off my chest! Phew! I hope my Lit teacher isn't reading this! Well I hope y'all enjoyed my update! Please review! ^_^ Remember, reviews = Inspiration, inspiration = story, no reviews, no story!**

**~Ash-chan~**

**Push the green button! (Pretty please!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok! I finally finished this! I know that it took me 2 weeks to do but I have been suffering from a slight writer's block. But, this morning I got out of it by just thinking about the story and only the story. I'm also in highschool, so that means I have homework to do every day and even on the weekends. Also I wanna thank all the people who were nice enough to leave any review at all. THANKS GUYS!**

**Disclamer: I do not own shugo chara or any of its characters.**

The next day I woke up in pain. I had fallen on the floor the night before and it hurt like crap. Slowly, I got up and made my way into the bathroom. I took one look at myself and knew that today was going to be hell. I had bruises and cuts from my shoulders down, making my body look purplish red. I was glad my neck and face were fine. I groaned. What does God want from me?

I took extra caution when I dressed myself, not to expose my skin. Before I put on my skirt and socks, I put stockings on my legs to make my legs look like the usual color. I put my white shirt on and covered up with the black jacket, silently thanking the school for adding the jacket to the uniform. I looked at myself in the mirror again and I looked as I did every day. When I knew I was done, I grabbed my backpack and limped outside the door for the excruciatingly long walk.

_**30 MINUTES LATER**_

Crap crap crap! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! It hurts!!!!!!!! Ok, Rima. Calm down, you don't wanna make the guardians suspicious. I straightened myself out the best I could and continued to walk into the school.

I, very slowly and carefully, sat down into my seat. Then I realized that Nagihiko was watching me the whole time. "Is there something wrong, Rima?" he asked. Oh crap! He saw right through me! **(A/N: no Rima, you're making it obvious)** As I freaked out, he, then, put his hand on my forehead. "Are you sick, Rima?" I blushed as red as a rose. I looked away sand thought of what to say. But before I could finish thinking of what to say, I heard him giggle.

"Why are you giggling at me?" I hissed.

"Why? Oh that's for me to know and you to find out." He said with a smirk on his face. Yes, he was smirking at me! For what reason, I don't know! Grrrrrr! I'll find out!

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" when I asked that he burst out in a full blown laughter!

"Priceless, Rima!" Nagihiko said. I gave him a dark look. I could tell what he was thinking then; it's as if looks could kill! He sobered up quickly. "Sorry, Rima." He apologized.

Then the teacher came in. "Hello class! Today were gonna play some sports!" WHAT! NOOOOOOOOO! Is the universe against me or what! I started to hyperventilate.

**Nagis POV! (finally! I've been waiting for this!)**

The teacher came in and told us that we were playing sports for class today. YEESSSSS! I love sports! Calm down Nagi, keep your cool. I looked over to Rima and saw that she had a look as if she was about to be run over by a train. What is she scared of?

Our class went outside to the fields. Rima and I met up with the guardians to do some quick meeting that Tadase called. "Ok guys, this meeting is only gonna take 5 minutes and then we can go out to play the sports." Tadase said. Something tells me that he doesn't wanna play the games. Rima let a breath out like she had been holding it in for a long time. That was pretty strange, but I just let it go. I need to stop bothering her, I've done enough this morning. Just thinking about that made me smile. Man, she's so cute! Everyone stared at me before I realized that I was just asked a question.

"What?" I said.

"Um……. I just asked what you think of the idea." Tadase answered. I froze, I had no idea what they wanted me to say, let alone the fact that I don't know what the idea was! I looked at Rima and hoped she'd help me. She mouthed out 'dance' and 'no'. I was saved, I think.

"Um…. No I don't like the idea." I said hoping I got the right message from Rima.

"Rima?"

"No I hate that idea" she retorted. Thank you god!

"Ok then, everyone hates my idea, what do you suggest!" Tadase yelled. Wow, he actually gets all mad over nothing. Oh, well.

"Hmmm…….." Rima started, " maybe we should let everyone dance the way they want to where they want to." Oh, now I know what they were talking about. Tadase probably said the opposite.

"Ok the 5 minute meeting is over!" Tadase yelled. I sprung up out of my chair! Finally sports time! I waited for everybody, but one person didn't come out of the royal garden. I told them to go ahead of me and I'll meet them shortly. I saw the person I was looking for.

Rima was getting her bags together to go out of the garden. "Hey, Rima." I said. She jumped. No I mean, she _jumped_ out of chair and she was now on the floor. "Are you ok?" I asked. Her face was fire truck red! Man, that girl can blush!

"I'm fine." She answered stubbornly. I went to lend her a hand. "NO, STOP! I can get myself up." I just watched at her as she hopelessly struggled to get up, but failed miserably.

"Come on, Rima, let me help you!" I pressed. She thought for a second. I wish I could read minds.

She sighed, "Fine, but one finger out of place and I'll kill you!" Did she really think I'd do something like that? Does she really think I am a pervert?

I brushed off those thoughts and tried to help her. I grabbed her arm and pulled on it. She winced big time. "Oh my god! I'm sorry! Did that hurt?"

"N-n-no its fine" she said trying to cover herself back up with the mask that I had just realized she was wearing. **(A/N: no she doesn't really have a mask, its figurative language)**

"Rima, there's something wrong isn't there?" I asked. I reached for her arm. She pulled it away and gave me a 'WTF' face. How was I gonna do this. Looks like I'm going to have to do this by force. "Rima, tell me what's wrong, now" I said sternly. She gulped.

"N-no" she said stubbornly. I'm sorry Rima but I have to do this. I reached over and grabbed her arm while she was struggling to get it back. "LET ME GO!" she screamed. But she was too late, because I already rolled up her sleeve and saw the damage. I just sat there and gaped at it when she covered it back up with her sleeve. She looked at me like she just got caught red handed.

"Rima…….did you do that to yourself?" I asked carefully. She just looked at me. "Rima, answer me!" I said louder. She looked scared, no not scared, terrified, as if I was going to kill her this very second. "I'm not going to hurt you, Rima." I choked. She got up, without help, I wondered how she did that, and started walking away. I wasn't about let her keep doing this. I grabbed onto her torso and she let out a cry of pain. What! Her stomach, too? She was struggling to get out of my grasp. I up her shirt. Her stomach was a purplish greenish color and there were bright red cuts.

"Nagihiko……please stop. Don't tell anybody." Rima finally said.

"Rima did you do this to yourself?" I asked once again. She thought about her answer.

"No. I didn't do this to myself. Now can I go?" she said. She was on the brink of breaking down and crying. I reluctantly let her go.

"Ok, you can go now." I said. She got up and walked to the door, and stopped there.

"Don't tell anybody." She said seriously. I mean, when she said it, I shivered, not because I was cold but because I was scared. Scared for her and what she's going through and for me and what I might have to do.

**Ok! How'd y'all like it? I'd really like to know! So please review! I have the next chappie already planned out so I might not take as long to update than I did for this chappie. I love typing this story for a reason who knows what. It's just easy to feel for Rima but hard to imagine how much it hurts. I almost started crying in some of the parts of this chappie! Waaaahhhhh! Sry Rima for putting you through hell!**

**PLEASE R&R FOR RIMA!**

**Ash-chan~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all! I'm back! Did ya miss me? LOL, anyways, I'm just here to say thanks to those who reviewed. 23 reviews are the most I ever got, ever! THANKS! ^_^ Now, on with Lost Child!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters no matter how much I want to!**

_**Nagi's POV**_

I watched as Rima ran out of the royal garden, the games that the school hosted was long forgotten. I really wished that Rima would let me help her but what she told me was clear.

_Don't tell anyone…………_

I slowly walked back to my house with only Rima on my mind. Why was she not doing anything about it? What should I do for her? Should I just keep the secret or should I tell someone? WHAT SHOULD I DO?! For once, I was kicking myself for not having Rhythm there. I can't even talk to him now because he wasn't there! I should just let Rima have her way………….. And let her dad beat her to death? NO! I should have just left the problem alone! Now I'm confused in what to do.

I let out a breath and opened the door to my house. There my mom was, waiting. "Nagihiko! Go get ready! You are late for dance practice!" she scolded. I groaned. This is what least needed right now.

"Mom, can I just skip out today?" I asked. She glared at me. She was scary right now so I hurried upstairs and got dressed in a pink kimono. Did I mention that I hated pink? Yea, that would be a good thing for everyone to know. I tied my hair up and I slumped down the stairs to start the rigorous practicing.

_**1 HOUR LATER**_

I was breathing hard. That was painful. Because all I could think about was Rima, I wasn't doing well at the dance and my mother was criticizing everything! My gosh! She yelled at me about a hundred times to stop sliding my feet aggressively and stop looking down and to stop thinking about other things. If any of you have a mother like mine, please tell me so I won't feel like were the only family like this.

I went up to my room and locked the door so my mother wouldn't come in and boss me around. I went up to my computer and saw that RIRILOL was logged on. I knew now that I have been talking to Rima the whole time.

RIRILOL: hi

I looked at this and wondered what to say.

ANON123: hey!

RIRILOL: good! Ur on!

I wondered what she meant by that.

ANON123: yup, I'm on! What's wrong?

RIRILOL: a guy at my school found out…….

If only she knew that I was ANON123……

ANON123: really? What happened?

I asked that to make it seem like I didn't know.

RIRILOL: he…………well…………um…………. *sigh* u probably don't wanna know.

ANON123: sure I do.

RIRILOL: he cornered me. I couldn't do anything about that because I couldn't get up because I fell to the floor. He tried to help me up but I told him no because I didn't want him to find out and he kept pushing it until I said fine. But when he was trying to help me, he accidentally grabbed where a cut was on my arm and I winced. Then he wouldn't stop asking me what was wrong with my arm then he did the unexpected and grabbed my shirt sleeve and pulled it up. He just stared at my arm like it was an alien or something and then he asked/yelled at me if I did it to myself. He looked soooo angry that I got scared and he was like 'Rima, I'm not going to hurt you' and, it was hard, but I got up and started to walk away and he grabbed me on the stomach and it hurt like hell so when he saw me wince, he looked at me like 'oh no!' I was trying to get out of his grasp then he pulled my shirt up and saw the bruises. I didn't know that the guy was such a pervert! Grrrrrr! It makes me mad!

Now I knew how she felt, although I didn't like the part where she said I was a pervert. Then, I noticed that she used her name in that message.

ANON123: ur name is Rima?

RIRILOL: OMG! How did u find something like that out!

ANON123: -.-' um……… u just typed it a minute ago.

RIRILOL: hmm………. Yea ur rite but don't stalk me, ok?

ANON123: o no, u wont have to worry bout that!

RIRILOL: thanks anon………..

ANON123: see ya later……. I gotta go! Bye and good luck!

RIRILOL: bye………………

When I logged off, I couldn't help but to think of our first conversation.

_RIRILOL: fine then, what do you want from me?_

_ANON123: I want to make an internet friend. _

_RIRILOL: ok, fine. But were not meeting each other anywhere._

_ANON123: *laughing* no, no, I don't mean any threat._

_RIRILOL: -.-_

_ANON123: ok, hey you can talk to me whenever you want. You know, just to vent. I swear I don't know you, but I want to become useful. ^.^_

_RIRILOL: ……………….. Um, ok. But no telling anyone about these convos, ok?_

_ANON123: my lips are sealed._

_When she first told me….. I was soooo surprised that this was actually happening to someone and that person was asking me to help. I spent hours thinking of what to do and eventually I went to school thinking about it. The teacher even tripped and I was too busy to laugh….. This was no laughing matter._ _"Nagihiko, what's wrong?" Rima had asked. I got out of my train of thought and noticed her._

"_Huh? What? Oh, hi Rima!" I said back._

"_I just asked what's wrong," she repeated. I just stared, I was still thinking too much about it and also I was thinking Rima was cute but more about what RIRILOL told me. "Nagihiko?" she asked. I just had to get out of the classroom at that moment._

"_Sensei, may I go to the restroom," I asked._

"_Um……..sure Nagihiko, you can go," he approved. I slowly made my way out of the classroom and onto the roof. _

"_Hey, Nagi? Why are you so down? Ever since you made that internet friend, you have been sad." Rhythm noticed. I sighed. I just wanted to help this person, but how. I thought for a while then came to the conclusion that if I just listened I would be helping. I smiled. I was helping somebody. I went off the roof and walked into the guardians meeting. I was back to my old self again. But with a bright beaming smile, that would be hard to get rid of. _

_**Rima's POV**_

I just finished talking to ANON123 about Nagihiko. I wonder why he did that! Now I don't know what to say to him tomorrow. I spent hours on excuses but nothing came to mind. Oh well, he had already found out so I shouldn't even be doing this. Still yet, I am. Great, this sucks.

I decided to listen to music to calm my mind. I turned on the radio and a song came up. A very sad one, at that.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises under the linen and lace._

_Oooooooooooooo……………………_

I couldn't help but to notice that this song had some connection to me. I thought about Amu, Tadase, and Yaya. They didn't know anything about me. Then, Nagihiko popped up into my mind. NOOOOO GET THAT PERVERT OUT OF MY MIND!

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearin' the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Clumsy-sensei has always asked me what was wrong but I always said there was nothing wrong. I do have a mask that I hide behind, but Nagihiko has seen through that mask. Things were never easy. Sometimes, I even ask god why I was even born.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In her world that she can't rise above_

_And her dreams give her wings and she flies to her place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

My dream? I want to be the best comedian in the world but I've always been held back by my father. I feel like I'm never gonna get to do what I want to do in life. Other people are lucky; I just had to be the one that has no luck. I looked down to Kusu-kusu.

_There's a cry in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In her world that she can't rise above_

_And her dreams give her wings and she flies to her place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

I don't cry, I don't scream, but I do hurt. It hurts really badly. This part of the song really scared me. This could happen if I wasn't careful.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In her world that she can't rise above_

_And her dreams give her wings and she flies to her place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

_By: Martina McBride _**(A/N: I don't own this!)**

My eyes widened at this part. She dies? I was afraid, really afraid. Then all of the sudden, those feeling floated away when I thought of something. What was it like to die? Would I feel free, or would I just be cursed some more? What does it feel like? Well, there was only one way to find out and I was determined to make it happen.

**Ok, that's that! I hope y'all enjoyed chapter 5 of Lost Child! I'll try to update soon since its Labor Day weekend. If y'all care about Rima or me, then y'all would leave reviews. (Pretty Please!)**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**~Ash-chan~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, I'm back! Sorry I didn't update last week! I had an orchestra retreat and it was all weekend long. I got back last Sunday at 1 PM and I had a soccer game at 5PM, so I had virtually no time whatsoever. I went to school on Monday and my friend ichikish485 was like, 'Why didn't you update!' So to anyone who was wondering why I wasn't updating, there's my reason. I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**Nagi's POV!**

I could not sleep at all last night considering that I had just found out that Rima was the RIRILOL person I had been talking to for about a month now. I just lay in my bed wondering what I could do. I could tell the police and send her dad to jail……….no she would be pissed off at me if I did that! She doesn't even know that she had been telling me all about her life on the IM website! Including the thing about her mother that I know she hasn't told anyone except ANON123. I could just let it be…….. And have Rima get hurt? HELL NO! ARRAGH! I don't know what to do! Maybe I just need a little nap. Yeah, that's all I need right now.

**1 hour later**

I……………CANT…………………..SLEEP! Its 6 in the freaking morning and I have school today! I just got up, excepting the fact that I wasn't going to get any sleep, and got dressed. School is not going to be fun today. But, at least I get to see Rima! If she looks ok today, I might get some sleep tonight. I walked out the door of my house and started walking to school, hoping that Rima would be ok.

I got to school 30 minutes earlier than usual. **(A/N: Lets just say that their school starts at 7:30 and Nagi left his house at 6:40 and got there 7. So he gets a 20 minute walk while Rima gets 30 minutes. I know, I'm pretty evil) **The classroom wasn't even open at the time, so I just leisurely walked to the royal garden. As I went around the fountain and to the table, I realized how empty it felt without anyone in the chairs. The chairs looked like no one has sat in them for 100 years, but in reality we had just sat there the day before. The garden just had a wrong feeling to it, as if it was trying to tell me something. Something that was cold and wrong that would leave me feeling like this everyday. I shuddered. I hoped it wouldn't come down to that as I sat down in my chair. But the feeling wouldn't wash away. I felt scared for no reason whatsoever. That's probably what scared me. The fact that I didn't know what was going to happen next. Before I realized how long I have been in the garden, the school bell rang, signaling everyone to get to their classes. I plodded out of the garden, and reluctantly went into the classroom for our days studies.

I sat in my seat and looked to my side. Rima wasn't in her seat; in fact she wasn't in the classroom at all. I started to worry a little. Maybe Rima got beaten up again and she was too weak to walk to school. Oh, please don't let it be that. Let it be that she just overslept or something! I was sitting in my seat freaking out when Nakadio-sensei **(A/N: idk how to spell his name!) **had the nerve to ask me to answer a question. Don't get me wrong, I love to answer questions during class, but not when I'm like this. And the worst part is that I didn't know what the question was! "46?" I said. Of course I answered it wrong and guess what, he wasn't teaching math at the moment! I feel soooooo stupid! Oh well, what's done is done. No going back and changing anything. I felt people staring at me. I just continued to freak out. Is Rima ok? Is she hurt? Should I ditch class after lunch and go to find her? But, the most disturbing question to not have an answer to is: why am I doing this for her?

**After school; Guardians Meeting!**

After 6 agonizing hours of thinking up the worst that could of happened to Rima, I just wanted to ditch the guardians meeting entirely to make sure none of the things I thought up had actually happened to her. But, being the goodie two shoes I am, I just couldn't do it. I trudged along to the meeting. Hoping a miracle would happen and she'd show up there. But when I walked in, my hopes were crushed when I saw that the queen's chair was empty. I quietly sat down as Tadase, Amu, and Yaya were talking animatedly about something I just wasn't interested enough in to care about. Then, all of the sudden Kusukusu comes crashing in, screaming her brains out. "NAGI, NAGI!" she screamed. This was way more interesting than what the others were talking about. Everyone stopped talking and just stared at Kusukusu. She came up to me, panting. "RIMA *huff huff* ROOF ROOF!" I just looked at her like she was crazy. Did she just try to bark like a dog?

"I'm sorry Kusukusu, but I don't understand what you are trying to tell me." I said calmly. She looked at me with wide eyes. She came up to my ear to whisper something. She probably didn't want the other guardians to hear.

"Rima is on the roof, Nagi! Help her!" she whispered. My eyes widened to the point that I couldn't widen them anymore. Everyone looked at me as if to ask, Nagi, WTF is going on? In no time, I stood up slamming my hands onto the table and pushing my chair to the ground.

"WHAT!" I yelled. I dashed out of the garden, Kusukusu following close behind. The other guardians were left dumbfounded. I ran into the school, nearly left skid marks on some of the students that were in my way, and quickly found the stairs to the roof. When I go to the top, I saw a huge mass of blonde hair, and I knew I had found her. "RIMA! STOP!" I practically screamed, still running at full speed towards her. She turned around with wide eyes, as I tackled her to the ground. "Don't do it, Rima!" I tried to convince her, but she was set to go against me.

"LET ME GO! I WANNA DIE JUST LET ME GO!" she screamed. I was stunned by what she said. Was she serious? She got out of my grasp and scooted as far away as she possibly could. I knew she was on the verge of breaking down, I just didn't know how far along she was.

"Rima, just rethink this over," I said. I used my calm voice to try to calm her and myself down. She just shook he head violently.

"I already thought this through, I've been hurt so many times, I just don't know if I can take it any more!" she snapped.

"Rima….." I whispered. I wanted to do everything I could to change her mind! I just don't want her to die, and I especially don't want her to kill herself!

"I have to do this! I don't have a choice anymore." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I don't even deserve to live!" I just thought that this whole statement was wrong. She did deserve to live so why is she saying she doesn't?

"Rima, everyone deserves to live and everyone has a choice!" I reasoned with her. She gave me a dark look.

"You don't even know the first thing about me and my life so why are you telling me that!" she hissed. I got to admit, I was shocked. "She was in the same accident! So why did she die and I didn't?" I knew who she was talking about. She had told me before but she doesn't know she had told me. This made me very annoyed, but I kept my patience.

"I do know what you are talking about, Rima." I told her. She put on a disbelieving look.

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?! HUH!?" Rima screamed. She was flaming mad. I just kept my cool. "FOR 4 YEARS I HAD TO DEAL WITH PAIN AND AGONY AND NO ONE GAVE A SHIT! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO KEEP GOING WITH MY LIFE!"

"Rima, are you talking about your mom and that car accident?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't bite my head off. Her eyes widened once again, she switched the mad look with a sad, confused look.

"H-H-How'd you know about that?" she stuttered. That was the first time I had seen her so flustered.

"Let's just call it an intuition." I said. I didn't want her to know I was ANON, not yet. She scrunched up her face.

**Rima's POV**

"TELL ME HOW YOU KNOW THAT!" I screamed. I just wanted him to leave me alone so I could just end everything already, but I also wanted to know how he knew so much about me. He just shrugged as his answer. It's like he doesn't want me to know how he knows. "Fine, if you won't tell me _how_ you know, then tell me _what_ you know." I asked, but I soon regretted it because I just knew I had just got him started. I inwardly groaned.

"ok, so you and your mother were in a car and she ran a red light and two cars slammed into the car you were in and you didn't get hurt at all and your mother was in the ICU, but she died and now you are wondering if it was your fault or not. I'm here to say that it is not your fault." Nagihiko said. I just gaped at him. He had gotten all of the details right! How did he know so much? I tried remembering when I let it slip when he was around, but I never talked about it before. The only person I told was ANON123, but he/she doesn't know me, right? I just sat there, not speaking, not moving. Nagihiko looked at me. I wondered what he was thinking at that moment. I knew I was being pathetic with all the suicide mess. I looked away from him. Not because I just didn't want to look at him, because he had that sad look in his eyes, like he was going to loose something important to him. I'm not important to him, right? Nobody cares about me. I have learned that long ago and I refused to believe the opposite. Then, out of the blue, he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly to his chest. I was flabbergasted. I didn't know what to do. So naturally, I panicked.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?" I asked. He let me go a little and I looked up to his eyes, which was a huge mistake. They switched from being sad to gentle and kind. I flushed red at this. He just smiled. Now, more than ever, I wanted to know what he was thinking.

**Nagi's POV**

I retold what she told ANON and she was very surprised. But, then, I remembered what we were there for. My chest started filling up with pain. What is this? I've never felt this before. Then, slowly but surely, I understood it. Now, I know why I care about Rima. I like her……. No not like, but more like I love her. As I realized this and thought about what Rima wanted to do right now, I felt even more pain. Now more than ever, I didn't want her to die. I tried to resist the urge, but my willpower failed me, and I hugged her. I was surprised with myself, the hug felt right. It felt like I should have done a long time ago.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?" she asked sounding very flustered. I just let her go a little and she looked up into my eyes. The best thing happened after that. She flushed tomato red and she tried to hide it. I thought that was just cute, so I smiled. "Nagihiko, how did you know? About my mother, I mean." Rima tried to ask again. I really didn't want her to ask that question, so I just looked up in silence.

**Rima's POV**

Why is Nagihiko avoiding this question? Doesn't he usually like to answer questions in class? Then, flashbacks came to me, I remembered clearly, the accident and the day my dad blamed it all on me. I fought to hold back the tears that I have held in for 4 years. Why is this happening to me now! I have to get away before Nagihiko sees me break down. I have forgotten what it was like to cry, but I do remember that I looked messed up after my mother died. I got out of his grasp once again and I ran downstairs, through the hallway, into the garden. I was glad it was empty. I doubled over and fell to the ground. I haven't let out any tears yet, but I sure was about to. Just as I knew it, Nagihiko came slowly through the garden doors. "Rima, are you ok?" he asked as he kneeled down next to me. Then, by body took over and I hugged him and started crying vigorously. He just wrapped his arms around me and let me cry. It was about an hour before I calmed down enough to talk.

"Why did you stay and watch me cry?" I asked. He had that soft look in his eyes again.

"Because, I don't want you to be in pain." He answered. I don't really know why, but when he said that I felt warm inside.

"Thank you, Nagihiko," I said. He just smiled once again.

"No problem!" he said, obviously really happy. I smiled a weak smile and looked down. Why was I feeling this way when he smiles or when he looks at me with those eyes? What is that feeling? Then, just as I was thinking of this, he hugged me tighter. I felt safe and protected. But, after a minute or two, he let up just a little. I was a little sad because I wanted to hug him some more. I looked into his eyes, and they seemed to be getting closer. Then, something I thought would never happen; he pressed his lips onto mine and kissed me. At first, I didn't know what to think, but few seconds in I realized that I liked the kiss and he deepened it. As he pulled away, I was sad for a second but then, I smiled. Not just any smile, but a real smile that I haven't put on my face for 4 years. Then, I wrapped my arms around him. I don't know this feeling, but I liked it, a lot.

**Nagi's POV**

I was very happy when she thanked me. I mean, I love to help people. But, I was happy to help her out of all the people in the entire world. I hugged her closer to me. I really do love her. Then, strangely, my mind started racing with the thoughts that I felt people should never think of at age 14. I tried to calm myself down but I just couldn't. Stupid hormones! Nevertheless, I continued to hug her. But, when I couldn't hold it back anymore, I released her just a little and she looked up at me. She made the wrong move. She didn't realize that she just tempted me into doing something that I might regret later. I kissed her. At first, I was gentle, but then I pressed in harder. This was the most exhilarating thing I have ever done in my life. I pulled away and she looked at me with wide eyes. But, then she smiled, a real genuine smile, and hugged me some more. I wanted to tell her that I loved her soooooo badly, but I managed to keep that to myself. It wasn't easy, but I found a way.

I walked Rima home, and it was quiet and peaceful. She was walking quite close to me. I felt like I was on the top of the world. We arrived at her house. "Phew, his car isn't here, I'll be safe tonight, I think." Rima said. I looked at her, worried.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She looked up to me and gave me a reassuring look.

"Yes, I'm sure." She answered. And she walked into the house after saying goodbye. I turned around as soon as she walked in her house and I went home. Today was the saddest and the happiest day of my life. I didn't know how it could possibly be both. All I knew was that things were going to get better, hopefully.

**Here's the end of this chapter! It took me like 3 hours to get this done. I had finished my book, ****Ender's Game**** earlier today. YAY! Now, all I need to do is write 4 summaries on it. Also, I need to finish my paragraphs for the Greek mythology we had been reading all week. And, to top it off, I have math homework! Wow, tomorrow is going to be the busiest day ever! Sorry, I went on talking about my boring life. Bleh, oh well. Anyways, back to the story, I tried to make it really long for you to make up for the week I didn't update. I hope you forgive me for that! If you do forgive me, then could you leave a review for me? Pretty Please!**

**~Ash-chan~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm back! Yay! I finally got to updating Lost Child! Truth be told, I actually had a writers block and I couldn't think of anything, until this came into my mind. XD! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Rima POV**

I walked into my house after Nagihiko left. My face was still very red and I was still very happy. That was until my eyes finally noticed that there was someone in the living room. It was a lady, and she was nicely dressed as if she was going to a fancy restaurant. When I saw her, I felt fear creep up inside me. I heard a sharp sound, as the glass of my father's alcoholic beverage hit the floor. I swiftly turned around to face him. His eyes were full of fury. I silently thought about writing my death wish. Then his eyes let go of some of its fury and he put on a sickening fake smile. That was never good.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you are home early." He said. I noticed, in his voice, how much anger he was suppressing. This isn't going to end well.

"Y-y-y-yes s-s-s-sir." I stumbled. Was that the best I could do? I sighed. I'm hopeless now.

"I did seem to notice that you had a friend with you, did you not?" At this point, my eyes were wide with fear. He better not do anything to Nagihiko! I stayed quiet. "ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

"H-h-h-he's not my f-f-f-friend." I answered. "He won't stop following me." I added to make it sound like I didn't like him.

"Then why were you two close to each other, holding hands, hmm?" he questioned. Again, I was speechless. I didn't want to get Nagihiko more involved than he already was. "Well, if you're not going to answer I guess its ok for me to assume, huh?" oh crap, he's going to think of the worst case scenario and punish me for that. I braced myself. "Is it that you told him about me and now you are cowering to him?" He smirked. For him, that was worst case scenario. Crap, now I'm gonna put my lying skills to the test and see if I can get him off that subject.

"No, that isn't true. I've never told anyone about you, ever." I said in the strongest voice I could muster. The lady on our couch had a wide smile on her face. Well, I guess she is enjoying the show.

"LIAR! GET OUT! LEAVE NOW AND NEVER COME BACK!" he said and he started punching and kicking me with all his might. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE HERE EVER AGAIN! GET OUT!" he was kicking me and he grabbed an empty wine bottle and smashed it on me. He dragged me outside and threw me out into the lawn. I had cuts everywhere and I was loosing blood fast. He left me there and went back inside. I saw my bedroom window open and my stuff flying out onto the bloodstained lawn. It took all the power inside me not to cry. I got up and gathered all my stuff and put it in a suitcase that he had also thrown out. I ran as fast as I could away from that place. I made it to the front of a hospital before I blacked out. All I could remember was that there were nurses all around me saying things like, "I wonder what happened to this girl" and "OMG, we gotta get her to the ER!" after that, nothing but darkness.

**2 weeks later**

I felt myself coming to. My eyes snapped open. I took a good look at my surroundings. Once I realized that I was in the hospital with wires all around and in me, I freaked out. I tried to rip all the wires out and dash from the room, but I couldn't because the nurse was restraining me. "Please don't rip the wires off, they are helping you." She said in her best attempt to calm me. But it had the least amount of effectiveness.

"How long was I out? What am I doing here? Do I know you?" I asked endless questions. Then the doctor came in. He looked shocked to see me awake.

"Well, hello there. You're awake! Excellent!" he stated. "Now all I'm going to do is ask you some questions" he said. I nodded my head as an 'ok'. "What is your name?"

"Rima" I answered.

"Last name?"

"Um…………" OMG I can't remember! Calm down Rima you can work this out.

"Do you not remember?" he asked.

"I'm not sure………" Then a flashback came to me. I suddenly remembered that my dad hit me in the head with the bottle. That's probably why I don't remember. That blow hurt really badly.

"Ok, where do you live?"

"……………..um…….." what the hell! Why can't I remember!

"What school do you go to?"

"Seiyo high school!" YES! I remembered! WHOOHOO!

"Seiyo? Isn't that a long way away from here?"

"Yea it is. But I'm used to long walks to school" the doctor looked at me skeptically.

"Do you remember anyone at the school?"

"Um…….yea! My friends. Their names are….. are……" crap! NO! Wait I remember one name. "Oh, I remember! One of my friend's name is Nagihiko."

"You can't remember any other?" I shook my head. "Ok, I've gotten my information, thank you for that talk, Rima." He got up and left the room. I just stared after him wondering if I would remember any of my other friends' names. But, at the time, it didn't seem all that important. What was important to me at the moment is why I remembered Nagihiko. That's strange.

As I was pondering over this, a lady walked into the room and sat next to me. "Hello, Rima" she said cheerfully. I don't know why but that made me want to puke all over her.

"Hello" I said dully.

"So, how would you feel if we sent you to a foster home?"

"FOSTER HOME?!" I screamed. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO NO NO NO NO!

"Yes, that is what I said." I swear, this lady is out to torture me!

"Why?" I asked. That was a really stupid question but, I only realized that after I asked it.

"Because, aren't you here because of your father?" she answered. How did she know that? I never said any of that!

"How'd you kno-" I started.

"Oh, if you are going to ask how I know that, a nice young boy came not too long ago and told us the information. Do you remember the questions that the doctor asked you? That boy answered all of them beforehand so then all we would have to do is check." She cut off.

"And this guy is?"

"I think his name was Nagihiko." My eyes widened at the mention of his name. He did all of that for me? I felt my face getting hot. Crap, I'm blushing! I need to stop before this lady sees! "Awww, are you blushing? That's sooooo kawaii!" ok, now I hated this lady. I'd do anything to get away from her right now!

"Um…….cant you just do what you are here for and leave, please?" I asked as nicely as I could. I was already really annoyed.

"Ok, you are going to move into a foster home a few blocks away from the school. How does that sound?" she asked. Desperate to get rid of her, I agreed. "I will see you later Rima. Bye!"

"Bye" Yes! The crazy lady is out! XD!

**A few more days later**

After I finally got discharged from the hospital, some people I didn't know came to pick me up. The crazy lady was there to introduce us. "Hello, Rima! Ok, so this is Mr. and Mrs. Wakashi. Mr. and Mrs. Wakashi, this is Rima."

"Hello Rima, were so pleased to have you stay with us!" they said all too cheerfully. What's with everybody and their cheery attitude?

"Hello" I mumbled. They both smiled.

"Come on, lets go Rima!" they then grabbed me by the hand and ran to their car with me in tow. These people are crazy!

After a 10 minute drive, we arrived at the house. Well, more like a mansion. I silently got out of the car. I walked up the door and opened it. Behind the door was a vast living room with a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, but aside from that, what I saw shocked me. There were like 20 other kids lined up to greet me. "Hi, Rima, welcome to our home!" they all said. I just gaped at them. The oldest of the kids, I think he was 17, came up to me and took a good scrupulous look at me.

"Why are you here? You don't look like there's any trouble in your life." He asked. I didn't say a word. I just looked at him.

"Oooooo, Rima, you better answer him or you're gonna get it!" one of the kids from the line said. I tensed up; I had remembered that Kusukusu had said something like that to me once. I scrutinized every detail of him and came to a conclusion that what he does wouldn't even be close to matching up to what my father would do to me. I stayed silent.

"Dammit! Answer me!" he yelled. I wasn't gonna let him take control over me. And because of my stubbornness, I was pissing him off. I just started walking the other way, then; he grabbed me and turned me around. "Don't turn away when I'm talking to you!"

"Ryan! Don't hurt her she's just a little girl!" another kid from the line said. LITTLE? Who is she calling little. I started getting annoyed once again, and Ryan could tell.

"Oh, so you don't like to be called little, huh? Ok then, you are a little chibi ant that is a nobody!" he screamed in my face. That was it! I've had enough!

"Just who do you think you are? I don't let anybody boss me around, got it! And for your information I'm 14! I'm not 8 like some of you idiots are thinking." I hissed. I gave him the scariest glare I could muster. He shied away. Thank god! I turned around and stomped away. I hate this house and I hate the Ryan guy! I sighed and walked up the stairs to find my room.

**The end of the chapter! YAY! Please review if you have a heart for me and Rima! (well, mostly for Rima) Anyways, I have a poll on my profile that I want you to look at while you are thinking about it. XD! Thanks for reading Lost Child! Oh yea, thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter, they are highly appreciated. **

**R&R!**

**~Ash-chan~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! I'm soooooooo sorry that I didn't update this last weekend! I was sooooooo busy! My friend slept over last weekend. This weekend I almost didn't update this weekend because me and my sis both have soccer games and Halloween shopping to do. I did have this planned and ready to type last weekend though. I'm soooo sorry, once again!**

**I don't own shugo chara or any of its characters!**

-------------------

**Rima's POV**

You know what? I officially hate this house's guts right now. Not the house as much, but the people living in it. I've been here for two days, and now it is Sunday, one day before I go back to school. These two days were the longest days I've ever had! Well, mostly because I couldn't use the computer. Stupid ass Ryan just _had_ to get it removed from my room! He just _had_ to! Here's how this happened:

**Friday after the confrontation**

I was stomping my way up the stairs with steam coming out of my ears. I was seriously pissed off. Who does he think he is? Does he think he can boss me around because he is the oldest? Grrrrr!

I made my way up the stairs and I looked around at the endless amount of doors lining the hallway………How the hell do they think I can find my room! ARAG! I HATE THIS HOUSE! I started to walk down the hall and I looked at every door. They all looked the same! Then, I started opening all the doors and looking in the rooms. It looked as if the left side of the hallway was for boys and the right side for girls. YAY, I narrowed it down to half! I looked in all ten or eleven rooms until I was pretty sure the last room in the hallway was mine. This took about ten minutes. I opened the door to the last room in the right side of the hallway.

I walked into my new room. It looked pretty simple. The bed was in one corner and it was white and it has very light pink swirls on it. The closet on the opposite side of my bed was empty except for a lone hanger that seemed like it was struggling to stay on the bar. The hanger reminded me of everything I've been through. I've always felt as if I were struggling to hang on to life. I sighed and closed the closet. I would need to put my clothes in there later. The walls were plain and painfully dull looking. POSTERS! Yup, I have posters, and good thing I do. The window was to the left of the bed on the wall that the bed was touching. The curtains had the matching patterns than the bed. Then, on the right side of my bed on the wall were the head of the bed was touching was a computer. It was black and it looked fairly new…………wait a minute! A computer! I gotta log on! I frantically made my way to the computer. I turned it on and cursed at how slow it was going. Finally, I made it to the website that I wanted. The chat center in AOL.

I logged myself in as RIRILOL and I waited to see if ANON123 would be on right now.

RIRILOL: hello? Are you here?

It seemed like forever, but he finally answered!

ANON123: hey! I'm here! XD

RIRILOL: thank god! I really need someone to talk to right now!

ANON123: I'm here. :-)

RIRILOL: thanks. Ok, here's my problem: there's this stubborn ass guy at the foster home I'm in (yes, I'm in a foster home now) and he gets on my nerves! He pissed me off today by calling me a short shrimp and he also thinks he's better than everyone here because he's older than us. (Us = 20 other little kids + me) He had the decency to boss me around like I'm his slave!

ANON123:…………… you're in foster home now? O.O wow!

RIRILOL: -.-' Is that all you got from that whole rant I typed?

ANON123: ^_^' sorry! Ok, so this guy is a like a dictator?

RIRILOL: that is exactly what he's like! The other kids are scared of him. I'm not.

This is when Ryan walked into my room. I frantically minimized the chat window but not completely x-ing it out. He looked at me suspiciously. "What are you hiding on the computer?" he asked. I felt myself start to get mad.

"Well, that is completely none of your business." I retorted. He glared at me.

"Let me see." He forced. There is no way I'm gonna let him see what I've been talking about on a chat website to a random person.

"NO!" I screamed. We start battling. He was trying to maximize the window and I was trying to hold him back. Well, let's just say that I didn't do much to hold him back because he was way stronger and bigger than me. He eventually got the website up.

"You have been chatting to a random person?! That's dangerous Rima!" he yelled.

"So" I said.

"You could accidentally give out your address and you phone number! You could give out your name! Lets face it; Rima isn't a very popular name!" Ryan starts ranting. I, on the other hand, was hoping that ANON would not use my name. A ping sound rang across the room. ANON123 has answered my last statement. By the time both me and Ryan heard the ping we raced to the computer. Stupid Ryan beat me there. The message read:

ANON123: *sigh* Rima, don't pick a fight with him. It's not worth it. It's not worth you getting hurt just because of your stubbornness.

CRAP, ANON! Why! "What is this Rima? This person knows your name!" Ryan spazzed, "you are not allowed to use the computer anymore!" my eyes widened.

"What! ANON has been there for me for three months! I had no one else to talk to! You might think you are protecting me, but you are dead wrong!" I yelled at him. He gave me a twisted looking face. That was never good on my father, and I'm guessing it isn't good on Ryan.

"What the hell do you need to talk to a random person for? You have friends don't you!"

"Yes, I do have friends, but I couldn't tell them about the problem ANON helped me cope with!"

"And this problem is?"

"The reason why I'm here, you supercilious bastard!"

"Me, supercilious? What about you!"

"Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Bitch! I'm trying to help you!"

"Trying, but not succeeding!" that was the end of that. He left my room, all pissed off. Well, I was pissed off also. I got back on the computer to talk to ANON.

RIRILOL: sorry I took so long to answer. That guy came into my room and picked a fight with me.

ANON123: didn't I tell you not to fight with him? And about what?

RIRILOL: you told me that after he walked into my room. And we fought because you know my name. That's pretty stupid isn't it! Gosh, he won't leave me alone!

ANON123:…………… wow, you two hate each other. Well, it sounds rather one sided to me.

RIRILOL: -.- why thank you for that observation

ANON123: I'm guessing that you don't believe me……… well good luck.

RIRILOL: thanks………and I might not have this computer anymore so if I don't IM you then that's why.

ANON123: ok! Good bye!

RIRILOL: bye!

I logged off the computer and laid on my bed. Mrs. Wakashi came in and unplugged the computer and carried it out. Bye computer, ill miss you! I sighed. I guess I could go to the library to talk to ANON, but these people are too evil. They might not let me go. I hate this house. I hate the people living in the house. I closed my eyes and drifted off into deep sleep.

-------------------------

**Ok, I finished this chapter! YAY! Please review! Reviews are inspiration! XD! And Oh yea, have any of you seen the most recent ep of Shugo Chara? OMG! Hikaru is sooooo cute! I think he likes Rikka. He says he's interested in her and he's gonna watch her. KAWAII! It was funny to see Rikka react to that. "hey, whadya mean by interesting!" LOL!**

**~Ash-chan~**

**Push the green button! It's magical!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm soooooo sorry that I didn't update faster! Its just that Halloween kinda sneaked up on me. My grandmother also came over for the week. The whole time she was here, I couldn't use the computer. Sorry again for the late update! Enjoy this chapter of Lost Child!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, no matter how much I want to.**

**Rima's POV**

Today was the first day of school for me since my hospitalization. Frankly, I was excited. I got dressed in the usual Seiyo High School uniform. Green skirt, white shirt, and black jacket. I started to make my way through the endless hallways of my new house. Let me tell you, there are a lot of doors! I finally found the stairs and entered the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning, Rima." Mrs. Wakashi greeted.

"Yea, good morning, shrimp" Ryan added. That was so unnecessary. He didn't have to call me that!

"Who're you calling a shrimp?" I asked as I gave him the deadliest of death glares. He looked at me nervously. Guess my glare is working. Mrs. Wakashi, then, handed me my breakfast.

"You guys, please stop fighting." She scolded.

"Well, he's the one starting them. He didn't have to get the computer taken out of my room. I mean, what the hell." I murmured.

"What was that, Rima?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, nothing." I answered with a sickingly sweet smile. He looked at me suspiciously. "I'm gonna go to school now!" I called. I got up and put my backpack on my back.

"Wait, Rima. What are you doing?" Mrs. Wakashi asked. Pst….well isn't it obvious?

"I'm going to school……" I said.

"You're gonna walk?" Ryan asked.

"Yea………why not?"

"Isn't it……… dangerous?" Mrs. Wakashi interrogated.

"I guess it is……. I mean I never really thought about it. I had to walk to school everyday when I lived with my dad."

"How far were you from the school?" Ryan asked. How long are these stupid questions going to be asked?

"About 30 minutes. Why?"

"Holy crap, 30 minutes?!" Ryan yelled. I just stared. Its just 30 minutes, what is he all worked up for? "Rima, you had to walk all that way?!"

"Yea, and I'm not gonna stop walking, now goodbye. See you in the afternoon, mrs. Wakashi………….Ryan." I stepped out the door and sighed in relief. Finally! I got out of there in one piece! I can't wait til I get to school!

**10 Minutes Later**

I'm here! Wow, it's a short walk compared to before! I'm feeling great today.

"Rima?" a voice said. I whipped around saw that the voice belonged to the one and only Fujisaki Nagihiko. **(A/N: is that how you spell his last name?) **My smile immediately brightened.

"Hi there, Nagi!" I said, well, yelled. His eyes were wide and there was a sense of relief in them. He walked up to me.

"Rima, you're back! I thought you'd never come back!" at that, he hugged me tightly. I hugged him back until, wait for it, ……..Ryan came and broke us up.

"you do know that we are on school property, right?" he said. I just looked at him. OMG! Did he stalk me?! I didn't know what to feel. Mad, that Ryan stalked me to school and broke up my happy moment; Sad that I cant finish my happy moment; confused in why he stalked in the first place. Yea, a lot of things went through my head.

"Um…….who are you?" Nagihiko asked. I took in a breath.

"I'm Ryan, Rima's new foster brother." I just glared. Oh boy, was I mad now. **(A/N: she choose her expression at this point)**

"What the hell are you doing here, Ryan?" I hissed.

"That's cruel, Rima. I go to school here." He what now? I gaped at him. "What? Did you not know that this is my school?"

"Well, you could have told me!"

"Oh, sorry, I was lazy." I wanted to rip his neck off! But, then I remembered Nagihiko was watching. CRAP!

"Oh my gosh, I'm soooo sorry Nagihiko!" I said flustered and embarrassed. I saw Nagihiko and Ryan look in each others eyes with determined looks.

"It's ok. Hey, why don't you go to class Rima, I'm sure everyone is waiting."

"Sure thing! I hope ill see you in my classes." I said to Nagihiko, and to Ryan I whispered, "I hope ill never see you again." he gave me a look.

"Just go!" Ryan yelled.

"Geez! I'm going!" I yelled back. I walked up to the front door of the school, but before I went in, I looked back and saw Ryan and Nagihiko talking. I wondered for a second, but I shrugged it off. I walked in the school building for the first time in a long time.

**This chapter is kind of short. I hope I can make a longer one next time. XD! Thanks for reading!**

**Review Please!**

**~Ash-chan~**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG! Sorry! I left you there for a month! I hope you forgive me! I had a terrible writer's block! But, I figured out how to keep the story flowing so don't be mad at me for long. XD!**

**Nagihiko's POV**

I watched as Rima went into the school building and sighed. Now I have to deal with this Ryan dude. I smiled at him and tried to start a friendly conversation. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"I want to talk about Rima" Rima? Why?

"What about her?"

"Dude, I want you to stay away from her…….she doesn't need any guys in her life right n-" Ryan started. What the hell!

"What the hell do you know? Has she told you why she's even living in that foster home? You make me sick. She can make her own decisions." I cut him off. He was annoying me to no end.

"She's 14, she can't have a boyfriend now!" Ryan yelled. I just want to help Rima and this dude just isn't going to understand how I feel about her.

"Excuse me, but who's known her longer. That'd be me. I know her to be independent and to be able to choose for herself. She doesn't need your hand to hold." I yelled back at him. I turned to walk away.

"I wont allow it even if my life depended on it." Ok, that's it, now I know why Rima says the things that she says about him. I've had it with this guy. I turned around and smiled, except this smile was sinister and you'd be a fool not to run from me when I smile like this. "That smile doesn't scare me." He boasted. At that moment, I lunged forward and attacked him. I landed a couple of punches in his stomach and he managed to hit my face. We were fighting like this for about 5 minutes before a teacher came and broke us up. Both of us were bruised up and bleeding.

"What were you two thinking!" the teacher scolded.

"It's all his fault" we both said simultaneously and we glared at each other. I hate this guy.

"I'm gonna have to call your parents." The teacher said. Parents? Did she just say parents? Oh crap with 50 exclamation points! My mom is gonna kill me when she hears of this.

"um, do you really have to call my parents? Do you know how much trouble I'd be in if my mom hears about this?" I pleaded.

"yea same here!"_ that guy_ added.

"sorry, boys. But this has to be done." At that she picked up the phone and started dialing one of our numbers in. "hello, yes Mrs. Fujisaki. May I ask you to come and pick up your son." I heard screaming on the other line. NOT GOOD! "Yes, Mrs. Fujisaki, he caused a disruption and now we need to discuss punishments with the principal." More screaming. FUCK! I'm screwed. The teacher hung up and called Ryan's parents. Now we are in ISS 'thinking' about what we did. I have no regrets to what I did to him. None whatsoever. I kept glaring at him. I wonder how much trouble I will get in when I get home…………..uh oh…… I think I hear screaming in the hallway.

At that moment, the door flew open with both my mom and Ryan's mom running in extremely pissed. I think my mom's punishment will be bad…….no not bad, but horrible. Like hell. Yea, her punishments can be compared to hell…….. "Fujusaki Nagihiko, I can't believe that you would do this! When we are done talking to the principal, you are grounded, and you will have no free time, that means longer practices." She scolded. I groaned. Great, longer practices. Don't get me wrong, I love dancing but I'm just getting piled in a great big lump of stress and school.

My mom and I were the first to go in the principal's office. We opened the door and walked in. "come in, come in!" said the principal. Oh, right, I forgot Tsukasa was the principal, great now my punishment is gonna be weird.

"What should we do about him? I want to make a punishment so bad that then he'd make sure never to fight again!"

"Mrs. Fujisaki, I assure you that, that isn't necessary." Thank you crazy principal!

"It's necessary; I'm allowing you to make the punishment for him for school." Tsukasa had a scary face on. I'm worried about what he's gonna make me do……

"Ok, I came up with a punishment." He got up and went into a closet on the other side of the room. And he pulled out something……….I don't know what it is yet…….but I'm afraid for my life. "His punishment will be that he has to dress as Nadeshiko for a week."

FUCK YOU, TSUKASA! You just wanted to see me in a skirt! I looked at my mom with a pleading look on my face.

"Ok, that'll be his punishment." My mom said all too happy. SHIT! I don't wanna wear a skirt again! Tadase is gonna ask a ton of questions……. KILL ME NOW KAMI-SAMA! Tsukasa gave me the girl's uniform with a smile.

"Have fun tomorrow! BYE BYE!" I, now, hate the principal. I stuffed the uniform in my bag and hastily made my way out of the room. When I saw Ryan, I glared at him. And we walked our opposite ways.

We got home and my mom announced that I should go dress as Nadeshiko to practice for school tomorrow. I had to comply to her orders because she was still pissed off. I came downstairs as Nadeshiko and she dragged me out the door and stuffed me in the car. Help! I think I'm being kidnapped by my own mother! We stopped at an old worn down house……. I'm creeped out now……….

We got out of the car and my mom knocked on the door. A lady answered the door…….I've seen this lady before……..she's Ryan's mom! I looked at myself and realized that I was at Ryan's house dressed as Nadeshiko. This isn't good.

"Hello" his mother said.

"Hello! We would like to-" she whispered into her ear. What does she not want me to know?

"Oh, of course! Please come in!" Ryan's mother welcomed us. She, then, blew a whistle, and I think I was hallucinating, but 20 kid lined up in a line and they all came out of nowhere……… "Hmm…… Ryan!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Where is she?" She? It took me a while to piece together the facts, but I finally remembered that Rima lived here!

"She's upstairs reading manga………." That's Rima for ya! I giggled a little in my Nadeshiko voice. Ryan looked at me suspiciously. Ryan's mother lead us through the house to where Rima was.

"Rima, you have visitors!" I looked inside the room to see the girl of my dreams giggling over a manga. She looked over at us and looked confused. She particularly looked at me. I looked away afraid that she might find out that I'm not Nadeshiko. Now I really wonder what my mom is planning.

"We're going to adopt her. Can you show me the papers to sign." My eyes widened. Adopting?

**I'm gonna leave you at a cliffie here! XD! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have a lot of oneshots I'm thinking about writing. Also, I have like 5 other stories I want to write. Yea, I'm probably not gonna do them all…………..**

**Oh yea, if any of you hate 'A Tale of Two Cities' then please tell me, because I think it's sooooo frickin' boring.**

**REVIEW PLZ!**

**PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!**

**  
~Ash-chan~**


End file.
